


Roleplay or…

by Clarounette



Series: Tuesday Creative Chat [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get intense when James and Michael are creating Charles and Erik’s relationship through roleplay and improvisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay or…

James gently wrapped his fingers around Michael’s wrists.

« You can do it. »

He stood behind him, looking over Michael’s shoulder at an invisible point far away. The feeling of James’s torso against his back, of his warmth, was almost too much for Michael. He turned to the smaller man. His eyes fell on James’s mouth and his luscious lips. A mere inch from his own, they attracted him more than Magneto attracted metal. He looked at James’s eyes, moistened and blue and deep and…

« Charles… » he whispered.

James suddenly straightened up and took a step back. « I think it’s time for a break. » He headed for the kitchen, in want of a glass of water.

Michael shook his head. It had been intense, once again. Those Charles and Erik sessions were becoming more than roleplay. And the relationship they had created between the two mutants seemed more romantic than the script intended. But were they to blame for the homoerotic tension Charles and Erik’s conversations seemed to ignite ?

Another day, another time, and yet it was the same. They were supposed to rehearse and improvise on the chessboard scene. They’ve been playing for half an hour now, and each time their fingers brushed against each other, Michael felt a flutter in his stomach.

« What do you intend to do ? » James asked while moving a pawn.

Michael, whose gaze had been on the board, looked up at him. James bore his stare no longer than a few seconds before he lowered his eyes on the chess piecs, blushing from head to toe.

Driven by a strong impulse, Michael seized James’s hand.

« Look at me, please. »

James shook his head violently, and tried to remove his hand from Michael’s grip.

« Look at me ! » Michael almost shouted.

James reluctantly obeyed.

Looking right into his eyes, Michael said : « There’s something special between us. So I hope you’ll forgive me for what I’m going to do. » He pushed away the chessboard and, one knee on the table, closed the distance between them and kissed James.

Delicate at first, the kiss became gradually more passionate. Soon they were grabbing at each other’s clothes, trying to strip the other to touch more skin. Half naked, they kissed and bit and licked, roaming greedy hands on feverish bodies.

The chessboard was long gone, thrown off to the far end of the room, and James sat on the table, Michael kneeling between his legs. Michael’s hands found James’s fly. A second later, James was naked, showing his desire for Michael to see. The older man didn’t hesitate long and took him in his mouth.

James moaned, asking for more, faster, harder, and Michael obliged. His orgasm built low in his belly, fire and ice, pain and pleasure, until he exploded in Michael’s mouth. « Erik ! » he shouted.

They couldn’t understand the pang they both felt when they parted that night. Charles and Erik’s relationship was undoubtedly at its apex. But what about James and Michael ?


End file.
